


To Have A Home

by lovelymoony



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymoony/pseuds/lovelymoony
Summary: After looking at apartments for months, Crutchie is confused as to why Jack is second guessing them all.





	To Have A Home

“You two are never going to find an apartment at this rate.” Katherine laughed and all Crutchie could do was give his head a shake in return.

Though he knew that she was right, they had been looking for an apartment for months now, and with Christmas right around the corner- Well, Crutchie was slowly giving up any hopes he had of him and Jack celebrating the holiday in their new place. It wasn’t that he minded them both still living at home but they were both ready to move out, to start the next chapter of their lives together.

“We keep looking at places that seem so promising, I even thought we found the perfect place the other day until we went to fill out the application and Jack said he was second guessing it.” Crutchie said after a few seconds, hands tightening around his mug of coffee that sat in front of him.

“Was that it? He was just second guessing it?” Katherine asked and Crutchie bit at the inside of his cheek some.

“What if he’s second guessing about moving in with me?” Crutchie asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. The nagging worry that had been eating at him for months since they had talked about wanting to get their own place together. Maybe Jack was second guessing moving out, maybe he was second guessing being with Crutchie-

“Gulliver.”

The use of his real name cut through his thoughts and he looked up at Katherine, her face clearly saying she knew that he was lost in his own thoughts. He flashed her an apologetic smile.

“All we’ve heard about from Jack for weeks is about you two getting a place together. How he cant wait to wake up with you every morning and really, as much as I love you two, it’s a bit gross how in love you both are.”

Crutchie couldnt help but laugh at that. “So you really think hes not having second thoughts and second guessing this because of me?”

Katherine leaned forward some, “There’s no way you’re the reason he won’t settle on an apartment. You have three weeks before Christmas, just keep looking.” She gave him a reassuring smile and squeeze to the hand. All he could do was hope that Katherine was right, that Jack still wanted this as much as he did.

-

“So it’s on the fifth floor?” Jack asked as they stood in the doorway of the apartment building. Crutchie looked between him and the broker, shaking the snow from his hair as they stood there. Wondering if Jack would even go up to look at this apartment or skip over it like the last two they had been at.

“Correct, sir.”

“And it’s just the stairs?”

“Again, correct sir.”

“Is there roof access?”

“Yes, would you like to go look at it?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Crutchie sighed and looked over at Jack, who was giving him what he called the stubborn Jack look. He looked back to the man that was supposed to be showing them the apartment and gave him a small smile, “Can you give us a second?”

“Certainly.”

Crutchie waited until the man was out of ear shot and he pulled Jack to the corner of the lobby of the apartment. Jack crossed his arms over his chest, which Crutchie would have found more intimidating if Jack wasn’t a few inches shorter than him.

“Lets at least go up and look at it, Jack.” Crutchie tried, reaching out to touch Jack’s arm.

“No.”

“Jack- You can’t turn down an apartment before we even see it.”

“I can.”

Crutchie leaned on his crutch, running his free hand through his hair, his mind racing back to the talk he had with Katherine yesterday. How could she be so sure that Jack wasn’t second guessing moving in with him? What else would have him so reluctant to agree to any apartments they had looked at- even the ones they had both fell in love with?

“Is it me?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them once more. “Do you not want to move in together now?”

“Crutchie-”

“Because if it is, just tell me now so I don’t get my stupid hopes up of moving in with you, Jack Kelly.”

“I mean- Part of it is-”

The word cut through him like the winter wind that was howling outside and before he knew what was happening, Crutchie was turning around and heading out of the door. The coldness of the wind ripping through him as he made his way down the sidewalk.

“Crutchie! Wait! Gulliver!”

He had been so stupid to think Jack wanted this was much as he did so he kept walking, trying to hold himself together so families passing by didn’t see him completely lose it on the sidewalk. Focusing on putting his foot and crutch down so he didn’t slip and fall on the snow and ice, ignoring the call of Jack’s voice as he continued to walk. They had had so many talks about getting married, about getting a place together, having their own home, and now it was like everything was crashing down around him.

How stupid could he be? And now the heavy ring box felt more pronounced than ever in his pocket. The ring he carried around with him wherever they went, waiting for the perfect time and moment to propose to Jack but if the other boy didnt even want to move in with him now- He gave a sharp shake of his head as he rounded a corner, snow pellets pelting him in the face as he walked against it. His legs and crutch carrying him blocks through sludge and dirty snow until he was finally home, climbing the stairs to the apartment of his mom, where he could hide in a pile of blankets in his bed for the rest of forever.

-

Crutchie didn’t even remember falling asleep but it was the bed dipping down and a body climbing under the covers with him that eventually woke him up. He blinked hard against the evening light until the outline of Jack came into view. His first instinct was to turn away, put his back to Jack and not even look at him. But Jack reached out a hand to push the hair off of Crutchie’s forehead and he instantly melted under his touch.

“I wish you would have waited and let me explain.” Jack said softly, his fingers still pushing the mess of hair off of Crutchie’s forehead.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been such an ass and took off-” Crutchie started off softly but was cut off as Jack placed a kiss to his forehead.

“No, I should have started it off better than what I did. Here, scoot over.”

Crutchie shifted over a little bit and Jack climbed onto the bed next to him, laying his head down on Crutchie’s pillow and wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. 

“What I meant was, I can’t settle on an apartment because I’m worried about you.” Crutchie went to cut Jack off but he placed a kiss against Crutchie’s lips. “Let me explain? Please?”

After having ran off on him earlier, that was the least Crutchie could do so he gave a nod. 

“I know you’re more than capable of climbing stairs but when I hear the apartment is on the fifth or seventh or third floor and it’s just stairs, it makes me worried. I know you can do it, I know you don’t mind but I mind. The thought of you trying to do that on a bad leg day? And what if I’m not there to help you if you’re hurting? What if the floors are slick and you slip on a stair and fall? It’s happened before and if it happens while you’re on your own-” Jack trailed off and gave a shake of his head, and Crutchie felt his heart swell with love for the other boy.

“This is going to be our home Crutchie. A place that’s supposed to be safe and how can I feel okay agreeing to somewhere that might not be safe for you? Why can’t New York just get it shit together and put damn elevators in apartments?” Jack asked after a few second and it was Crutchie’s turn to reach out and brush the hair off of Jack’s forehead.

“You’re so freaking good to me, Jack Kelly.” He said gently, “You don’t have to worry about me, even if I do slip or something on that stairs, I’ll be okay. You know I don’t mind. I just… want a place with you so badly. I want a home with you.”

“And I want a home with you too, Crutch, I really do. But it makes me sick to my stomach knowing it might not be safe for you. That you could get hurt. And I think that’s a worry I’m always going to have- even though I know you’re more than capable to take on a bunch if stairs.” Jack paused for a second, relaxing under the brush of Crutchie’s fingers. “Besides, someone has to worry about you since you don’t worry about yourself.”

Crutchie gave a snort of laughter and pulled Jack even closer to him, tucking the other boy under his chin. “And it means a lot to me that you care that much. It really does. I just don’t want us to pass up on a place we both love because you have that worry. It’s not fair to you, to make you settle for a place you might not like as much just because it isn’t that accessible.” He tightened his arms around Jack some. “It’s gonna be your home too, I want it to be somewhere you love. We’ll figure out ways around stairs on my bad days.” Crutchie reassured him, running his fingers along Jack’s back and feeling the other boy instantly relax against him,

They were both quite for several minutes, just holding onto each other, as the wind howled outside of Crutchie’s bedroom window. He could have easily fallen right back asleep as they laid there if it hadn’t been for Jack wiggling to sit up some. Looking up, Crutchie gave him a questioning look.

“That apartment with the fire escape and second bedroom….”

“That we could use as an art studio for you-”

“It was what- on the second floor?”

Crutchie nodded softly, “Yeah, the second. Just one flight of stairs really.”

“That’s the one that had the giant window seat and built in bookshelves too, right?”

“Yeah, it is babe.” Crutchie replied gently, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. Especially when he remembered how Jack had lit up about the exposed brick walls and the thought of having a true artist studio.

“And you’d be okay with it? The stairs I mean?”

“Love, our highschool had more stairs than that and I survived it for four years.” 

Silence fell between them for a second and Crutchie could almost see the gears turning in Jack’s head. Wondering if he too remembered how they both had instantly fell in love with the apartment when they stepped foot in it. How Jack had made the comment that it was the first apartment that felt like home- how he could see them raising their future kids in it.

“You promise you’d let me help you up and down them when you need it?”

“If it makes you feel better, than yes, babe. I promise.”

The grin that stretched across Jack’s face at his words made his heart swell once more with so much love for the other boy. And Crutchie knew that even if he didn’t need help on the stairs, he would let Jack help him anyways- especially if his safety meant that much to Jack. How someone could care so much about him was something Crutchie couldnt wrap his head around. 

“Do you think we can go sign the paper for it tomorrow?” Jack asked, his grin stretched clear across his face. Crutchie pulled him down and placed a series of kisses all along Jack’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, yes, yes. I’ll call her first thing in the morning.”

“We’re gonna have a home! Our own place!” Jack beamed widely, falling down against Crutchie’s chest, Jack’s word echoing over and over in his head. They were going to have a place of their own, a place the two of them would get to call home together, and that was all he had ever wanted.


End file.
